Dark Waltz
by MistressPhantomhive
Summary: After all when a demon and human dance it can only be called a Dark Waltz. First SongFic CielxSebastian


**ummm........ First Songfic so Read and Review Let me know if you loved it or hate it **

**ohh and of course thanks to my awesome Kuroshitsuji Beta RedButler!!**

**Anime : Kuroshitsuji **

**Song : Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra**

_**Sebastian :**_ * bows* Mistress Phantomhive doesnt own the anime Kuroshitsuji or the song.

_**MistressPhantomhive :**_ Thanks Sebby !!!!

_**Sebastian :**_ Your Welcome My Lady and on behalf of my Mistress a Special Thanks to RedButler

**Phantomhive`s Dark Waltz**

_** We are the lucky ones**_

_** We shine like a thousand suns**_

_** When all of the color runs together**_

Ciel Phantomhive sat behind his desk, hands folded with one thought in his mind: Sebastian. His butler had proven time and time again his importance to the earl yet Ciel couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sebastian had been with him for 8 years and though Ciel had grown up and took the form of the man he was supposed to be, Sebastian had remained the same. It proved to Ciel time and time again that Sebastian indeed was a demon.

"My Lord , dinner will be served in a few minutes" stated Sebastian with a knowing smirk. He bowed, making way to leave when Ciel called out to him.

_**I'll keep you company**_

_** In one glorious harmony**_

_** Waltzing with destiny forever**_

"Sebastian I have a request." Sebastian looked at his young master and raised an eyebrow as the earl's face changed several shades of red. In many ways his master was still a child and he couldn't help but ask, "A request My Lord? Anything you command shall be done."

The Earl shook his head "No it's a request, actually it's more of a favor but I want you to have the choice of accepting or refusing it". He stood up and walked to the window staring at the moon that lit the night sky brightly on this night.

Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his master. "What is your request, My Lord?" Sebastian indeed was curious as to what was going through his master's mind.

Dance me into the night

_** Underneath the moon shining so bright**_

_** Turning me into the light**_

Ciel turned around and smiled at him. "It's quite silly you can even say it's childish but would you mind dancing with me?"

It's been 8 years since he had form the contract with his Master and never once had he asked such a thing. Sebastian for the first time was speechless and confused. He looked at his Master who still wore a smile on his face. He had grown up from the little boy he once was. At 18 Ciel Phantomhive had matched Sebastian's height and he didn't doubt that in a few more years he would surpass him. The question was would they finish the contract before that time had come?

"I accept My Lord." Sebastian bowed once again before taking his young master in his arms and starting a waltz.

Time dances whirling past

_** I gaze through the looking glass**_

_** And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven**_

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian danced him across his office. Ciel couldn't help the feeling of comfort and safety he felt in his butler`s arms even if it was just a dance, Sebastian had accepted freely and Ciel felt at that moment that he was in heaven. He smiled at the irony. Feeling of heaven as he held on to a demon?

Sebastian stopped and looked at his master squarely in the eyes and Ciel couldn't help swallow down the heart he suddenly felt in his throat.

"My Lord I have a request as well"

_**Sacred geometry**_

_** Where movement is poetry**_

_** Visions of you and me forever**_

_** Dance me into the night**_

_** Underneath the moon shining so bright**_

_** Turning me into the light**_

It was Ciel's turn to be confused and he was. "A request? You're quite forward Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed once more " My apologies, My Lord."

Ciel waited expecting his butler to continue, "Your request Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and kneeled in front of his master with one hand over his chest, "After our contract is over I hope the master accepts my invitation to stay by my side."

Ciel looked at his butler who was looking at him seriously and who could have swore saw blushing. Could a demon even blush?

"I accept Sebastian "

_**Dance me into the night**_

_** Underneath the moon shining so bright**_

_** Let the dark waltz begin**_

_** Oh let me wheel - let me spin**_

_** Let it take me again**_

_** Turning me into the light**_

Sebastian stood once again and offered his hand to his Master, who accepted willingly. The dance continued again and this time Ciel understood the meaning of his butler. He didn't know if he could truly be by Sebastian's side forever but the demon wouldn't lie to him. Ciel knew that Sebastian was his darkness as he was Sebastian's light.

And they danced a waltz. A dance Ciel would enjoy dancing in the eternity with his butler.

After all when a demon and human dance it can only be called a Dark Waltz


End file.
